Kontrakan Gaje
by Rossy Shiro
Summary: Eren terjebak dalam sebuah kontrakan yang penghuninya gak jelas, tapi siapa sangka ia kepincut cinta lokasi sama salah satu penghuni kontrakan itu. Siapakah itu? dan bagaimana kisahnya? Anda akan tau setelah membacanya!


Yeayy! Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic Attack On Titan ku *loncat-loncat kegirangan kayak sosis loncat*

Krik krik *suara jangkrik yang numpang lewat*

Kok gak ada yang tepuk tangan?

Krik krik krik krik krik *suara jangkrik yang paduan suara meramaikan tanah air Indonesia yang mengharu biru (?)* *plak/* tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan dari kuda liar melayang ke wajah author, ups ralat; Jean *dilempar sandal swallow*

"Gak usah lebay lah lu thor!"

"Oke oke, maap kuda lumping, eh maksudnya Jean" *seketika pantat kuali melayang ke wajah author dengan tidak elitnya*

Ok cukup.

Attack On Titan hanya milik Hajime Isayama, bukan milik tetangga sebelah pak RT, pak RW ataupun pak lurah! *dilempar sapu sam om-om berbadan bocah* ok lanjut. Tapi walaupun demikian fanfic ini tetap milik saya :3 *author mulai sok imut* _cut cut!_

* * *

WARNING! : Fanfic ini mengandung kegajean, mungkin ada typo, kata-kata tak sesuai penggunaan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, mungkin garing krispi-krispi kayak ayam KFC, ada adegan yang bikin species manusia abnormal jerit-jeritan, ditambah dengan sedikit bumbu lemon, dan ada unsur penghinaan dari beberapa tokoh yang mungkin adalah husbando atau waifu anda. Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?). Jika anda masih ingin membaca-terima kasih, tapi jika anda tidak mau membaca-ya dibaca dong.

* * *

 **Kontrakan Gaje**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Pair : Eren x Levi (EreRi)**

oOo

Di sebuah bumi, dibawah langit, di atas tanah, di dekat rumah pak Somat yang jualan tomat, terdapatlah sebuah kontrakan yang lumayan besar, sederhana, apa adanya, dan murahan. Kontrakan tersebut sudah dihuni oleh tujuh orang diantaranya; Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Hanji, dan Petra. Oh ya, dan satu makhluk astral berwujud tuyul yang bernama Connie, dia gak masuk hitungan karena dia bukan orang *dilempar gas LPG*. Kontrakan tersebut adalah kontrakan milik pak Lurah bernama Erwin Smith yang mau nyaleg jadi anggota DPR di Papua Nugini. Para penghuni kontrakan itu semuanya unik-unik, gaje, bego, dan goblok. Dan pada suatu hari datanglah penghuni baru yang hendak menetap disana

' _Kriet_ ' suara pintu terbuka agak horor dan tampaklah sosok manusia yang lagi nyengir kebo di depan pintu. Orang-orang yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran setan dalam ruangan tesebut langsung menatapnya dengan heran dan tak berperikebinatangan (?).

"Ma-maaf sepertinya saya salah tempat" dengan bego-nya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat suasana semakin awkward.

Sebelum jangkrik hendak meringkik, seorang wanita berkacamata yang dulunya seorang maniak titan namun udah tobat dan sekarang jadi maniak yaoi-pun angkat bicara.

"Apakah kau.. Eren.. Jaeger si penghuni baru itu?"

"I-iya" jawab si penghuni baru bernama 'Eren' dengan canggung dan malah membuat ekspresinya kelihatan kayak onta yang sesak BAB.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang!" sambut Hanji si maniak yaoi.

Hati pemuda beriris hijau itu pun mulai berbunga-bunga _Rafflesia arnoldi_. Ia senang akhirnya ia tidak salah alamat.

"Kami semua telah menunggu-nunggu kedatanganmu. Apalagi orang di sampingku ini, saking penasarannya dia sampe gagal fokus dan jidatnya kepentok tiang jemuran" ucap Hanji sambil menyikut-nyikut si om-om berbadan bocah yang kini jidatnya benjol sebesar bola tenis.

"Ba-baka! Aku tidak pernah penasaran sama dia" ia berusaha berbohong, namun benjol di jidatnya tak merestui.

"Udahlah Levi, jujur aja.. gak usah bohong" ejek Hanji lagi.

"Aku tidak bohong, bodoh"

Suara tawa sembunyi-sembunyi bak kentut yang malu-malu pun mulai terdengar dan membuat muka Levi memerah semerah benjol di jidatnya. Perdebatan konyol pun terjadi diantara keduanya, hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau Eren masih nyengir kebo di depan pintu. Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan syal merah terus curi-curi pandang melihat Eren, yang tak diduga-duga adalah teman satu kampusnya yang ia taksir sejak SMA. Disaat suasana absurd seperti ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Eren merasakan sebuah gejolak dihatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, yang dulunya hanya bisa ia lihat di cerita-cerita romantis.

'Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini...'

'Apakah Ini...'

 _Inikah namanya cinta.. oh inikah cinta... cinta pada jumpa pertama..._

Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...

Dengan siapa?

Yap, dengan seorang pria yang jidatnya benjol tersebut. Ke-imutannya telah membuat hatinya luluh. Ia tidak sadar kalau orang yang ia cintai itu adalah om-om yang udah kepala tiga. Malangnya nasib Mikasa ia dktikung oleh abang-nya sendiri.

Mata hijaunya yang kayak batu akik bapak-bapak itu terus menatap pria imut yang kini lagi debat gak jelas di depannya, senyum-senyum mirip simpanse mulai menghiasi wajahnya, dan khayalan absurd pun mulai muncul diotaknya. Sedangkan Mikasa yang tak tau apa-apa masih menatap Eren dengan jaim, cinta segitiga pun tergambar jelas disana

"..Ren... Eren.. Eren.. WOI EREN!" Teriak si fujo kelas elit yang ternyata dari tadi udah capek manggil-manggil si manusia setengah titan.

"I-iya!" jawab Eren terkejut dan agak kaku.

"Lu ngapain bengong di situ? Ayo sini."

"Oh iya iya."

Akhirnya Eren pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan bergabung dalam lingkaran setan.

"Ayo sekarang kita mulai pestanya!" seru Sasha si fujo yang baru kena toxic yang kini jadi muridnya Hanji.

"Em.. ini pesta apaan ya?" tanya Eren bingung karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah rujak dan bukannya kue tar.

"Pesta penyambutan penghuni baru kontrakan ini, kami membuat rujak karena itu adalah kesepakatan bersama."

"Oh gitu ya, jadi malu, hehe".

"Gak usah malu-malu, ayo makan. Itadakimasu!" cewek yang dari tadi sudah ngiler-ngiler itu pun langsung melahap rujak satu sendok penuh "Mmm... enak banget, gw jadi ngidam." Gara-gara Sasha yang lainnya pun jadi tambah ngiler dan ikutan makan.

"ANJIR! KAMPRET! BANGSAT! Rujaknya pedes banget, siapa sih yang buat?!" teriak kuda liar sambil muntah-muntah kayak emak-emak yang hamil anak pertama.

Aura-Aura tidak mengenakkan pun mulai muncul dari tubuh Mikasa. "Aku yang buat, maaf kalau tidak enak." katanya, dengan tatapan horor kayak sundel bolong di pohon beringin dekat kuburanan.

"Ma-maaf, tadi lidahku lagi keseleo. Rujaknya enak kok. Nyam nyam, mm.. enak banget." dusta kuda liar yang ketakutan.

" Mmm.. rujaknya enak juga." Eren tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"Be-benarkah?" seketika hati Mikasa yang tadinya badmood gara-gara Jean, berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga taik ayam.

"Iya, kurasa kau akan menjadi istri yang baik." jawab Eren sambil tersenyum yang sebenarnya hanya memuji namun terdengar seperti gombal dan membuat muka si gadis berambut hitam merona merah semerah benjol di jidat Levi. Digombalin Eren dulu terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

Melihat aura-aura keromantisan yang mulai muncul diantara keduanya, Jean si kuda liar pun langsung menatap cemburu _'Sial, anak baru udah berani-beraninya deketin gebetan gw!'_

"Levi, ayo dong dimakan rujaknya, jangan bengong terus ngeliat Eren." sindir Hanji sambil memberikan senyum meledek. Akibat perkataannya, Eren yang sedari tadi bercengkrama dengan Mikasa, jadi merona dan telinganya naik beberapa senti, sedangkan Levi langsung naik pitam.

"Aku tidak bengong, bodoh!" Levi yang tsudere mencoba menutupi kebenaran.

"Benarkah?" Hanji mencoba meyakinkan dengan memberikan senyuman yang sama. Memilih bungkam-agar mulut Hanji tak semakin bocor, Levi mengambil sendok untuk melahap rujak di hadapnnya-mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Itadakimas." ucapnya dengan wajah datar mengabaikan Hanji. "Mmm... Oishi~" entah kenapa Levi mendadak OOC super saat melahap rujak itu. Ekspresinya yang terlihat seperti gadis moe yang lagi melahap makanan manis, sukses membuat Eren terpana greget.

"Aku akan mencobanya juga, itadakimas." Armin yang jaim pun mulai ikutan. "Anjer, wenak tenan, Makyuss~" dan tak diduga-duga Armin pun ikut-ikutan OOC saat memakan rujak tersebut. Saking enaknya pria jadi-jadian itu pun melahap ganas rujak dihadapannya bak buaya darat yang kelaparan, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau teman-temannya tak dapat bagian.

Dan dalam sekejap rujak pun kandas, untung aja piringnya gak dimakan juga.

"Ih Armin... lu tega banget ngabisin sendiri, gw jadi gak kebagian... hwee.." rengek Sasha dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan yang membuat dirinya tampak kayak autis.

"Gw gak nyangka ternyata bencong lampu merah bisa makan banyak juga." ucap mulut nyinyir kuda liar.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." air mata buaya Armin pun mulai keluar.

"Ih Jean kamu gak boleh gitu, gak baik ngejek-ngejek orang. Itu dosa!" Petra si pendeta nyasar mulai berkhotbah.

' _Cih, dasar sok suci'_ batin kuda liar.

"Udah-udah Min, diem, cup..cup..cup.. anak pintar." gadis itu berusaha menenangkan Armin, namun secara tak sengaja ia telah menurunkan harga diri pria itu.

"Terima kasih buat pesta penyambutannya, saya merasa sangat senang." Eren memulai pidato singkatnya.

"Iya sama-sama." jawab Hanji sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kalian dapat menerima menerimaku baik senang maupun susah sebagai pasangan hidup-eh maksudnya sebagai penghuni baru kontrakan ini." lanjut Eren dengan wajah memerah akibat kata-katanya yang absurd gara-gara mikirin si om-om bantet.

Hanji hanya bisa senyum-senyum monyet mendengar perkatan Eren yang abstrak lalu berkata; "Yoroshiku~"

Eren Senang, akhirnya mereka mau menerima dirinya di kontrakan tersebut. Ia merasa mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya yang autis, dan mungkin ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati gebetan barunya; si om-om yang ekspresinya datar kayak pantat panci. *dilempar batu gilingan*

"Emm.. boleh tau nggak, kira-kira kamarku dimana ya?" tanya si manusia setengah titan yang dalam hati ngarep bakal sekamar sama Levi.

"Ano... jika kamu mau, kamu boleh menempati kamarku." balas Mikasa yang tiba-tiba mulai ganas dengan ekspresi malu-malu bekicot.

"Mikasa, kamu lupa ya? Kan dikamarmu udah ada aku." tukas Petra yang tak peka dengan situasi. _'Anjir lu Petra! Jadi gagal rencana gw buat bobok bareng Eren.'_

"Hmm... gimana kalau Eren di kamar Levi aja, kan tempat tidur di sebelahnya masih kosong." Akhirnya tuyul pun angkat bicara.

"Eh iya, bener juga tuh." tambah Hanji dengan darah yang mulai mengucur dari hidung.

Hati Eren rasanya ingin meledak karena senang, keinginannya telah terjawab. Ini adalah sebuah peluang besar untuk mendekati gebetannya, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada makhluk astral botak itu, karena berkat dia lah ia bisa sekamar dengan Levi.

"Ok baiklah." Jawab Eren menyetujui. Disisi lain Levi jadi merona dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang imut. Hidung hanji semakin banjir darah, begitu juga dengan hidung muridnya Sasha. Mikasa memberikan tatapan iri pada abangnya yang beruntung itu. Jean lega, akhirnya Mikasa tak jadi sekamar dengan Eren. Namun disisi lain ia masih kesal, karena sepertinya pemuda beriris hijau itu berhasil menaklukkan hati Mikasa, sampai-sampai gadis itu nekat mengajaknya untuk menetap di kamarnya.

Suasana menjadi hening-hening gak jelas dengan pikiran absurd di tiap-tiap orang, jangkrik di malam hari mulai meringkik menunjukkkan kebesarannya.

 _Bruutt_

Tiba-tiba suara abstrak terdengar dan berhasil menghebohkan satu kontrakan, pasalnya itu adalah sebuah suara bom nuklir yang menjerit dari lubang hitam misterius yang sempit dan mengkerut, belum lagi baunya yang aduhai.

"Siapa ne yang kentut?" tanya tuyul yang mulai sewot, ia langsung menoleh ke arah kuda liar Sumbawa di sampingnya karena yang biasa meledakkan bom nuklir adalah si kuda.

"Lo ngapa liat-liat gw? Bukan gw tau!" si kuda yang tersungging langsung ngegas.

"Selow lah, gw kan cuma nanya. Situ merasa ya?" balas tuyul dan berhasil membuat kuda jadi skakmat dan hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Hmm... sepertinya saya mencium bau-baunya di sekitar sini" ucap Sasha yang autis sambil menirukan gaya Roy Kiyoshi akibat efek nonton acara 'Karma' tadi malam. Dan entah kenapa semuanya jadi deg-degan.

"ARMIN, LU KENTUT YA?" teriak Sasha tiba-tiba dan membuat semuanya jantungan, terutama si tersangka dan-Levi; karena memang mukanya selalu datar kayak pantat baskom *dilempar batu-bata*. Sepertinya Armin gagal menyembunyikan kentutnya yang telah ditahan-tahan itu. Yang lainnya pada terkejut tak percaya, ternyata Armin yang jaim telah kentut di depan umum dengan tidak elitnya, itu adalah sebuah fenomena yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat yang mungkin harus dimasukkan dalam daftar tujuh keajaiban dunia. Dan dalam hitungan detik suara tawa pun meledak meramaikan kontrakan milik pak Erwin.

Rasanya Armin ingin masuk ke lobang WC karena saking malunya. Ini pasti gara-gara kebanyakan makan rujak tadi. Ia jadi menyesal. Suara tawa dari teman-temannya makin lama makin keras saja, dan membuat harga dirinya terkoyak-koyak. Ia pun tak tahan dan segera lari ke pojok ruangan lalu merajuk disana, seraya berharap mereka berhenti tertawa dan menyesali perbuatannya karena telah membuat dirinya menangis. Tapi siapa yang mau? Bahkan teman sekelasnya-Petra, tampak berkhianat dengan suara tawa menggelegar kayak petir. Semenjak kejadian itu Armin pun mendapat pelajaran untuk tidak makan rujak dengan berlebihan karena hal itu bisa membuat image-nya luntur.

* * *

Tengah malam

Betapa bahagianya Eren saat bisa tidur sekamar dengan Levi, cowok imut yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Bahkan saking bahagianya ia jadi mendadak insomnia. Ia tak lagi memedulikan jarum jam yang sudah membengkok ke angka dua, memandangi Levi yang sedang tertidur pulas sepertinya menjadi hobi barunya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat imut dan tak berdaya seperti anak kucing, kadang ia sedikit mengigau dan membuat Eren semakin gemas. Ingin rasanya Eren mencium mulut yang lagi menganga seksi itu, tapi ia tak bisa sebab akan jadi horor jika Levi tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung menonjokknya.

Sesekali Eren curi-curi kesempatan untuk memotret Levi-nya yang manis, kadang ia juga selfi-selfi dengan gaya kekinian bersama gebetannya itu, dan tak tanggung-tanggung ia juga melakukan Tiktok dengan background Levi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Entah bagaimana reaksi Levi saat melihat isi HP pria setengah titan itu, mungkin saja pertumpahan darah akan dialami Eren, atau yang paling parah mungkin Levi akan membencinya sampai tujuh turunan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Eren naik, Sepertinya ia harus mengunci HP-nya erat-erat se-erat hubungannya dengan Levi di masa depan *azekk* agar mimpi burukya tak menjadi kenyataan.

Sementara itu di kamar sebelah

Sudah dari tadi Armin menahan-nahan perasaan sesak BAB-nya, hingga sudah menjelang jam dua malam, ia masih terjaga diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi ke toilet, namun ia takut sendirian, belum lagi kemaren malam teman-teman satu atapnya mengajaknya nonton film _Pengabdi Setan_ , adegan dalam film itu masih tergenang jelas dalam otaknya, dan membuatnya semakin takut pergi ke toilet sendirian. Teman satu kamarnya, Jean si kuda ternak, sudah dari tadi ia bangunkan untuk menemaninya ke toilet sebentar, namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya bocah itu hanya bisa pasrah diatas tempat tidurnya sembari berharap sakit perutnya bisa reda dengan minyak kayu putih yang digunakannya. Namun hal itu nampaknya sia-sia, rasa sakit perutnya sama sekali tidak berkurang, malah semakin bertambah, kentut pun mulai menyanyi merdu bak lagu _Seriosa_ , _pup_ yang dari tadi ditaha-tahan mulai keluar dari habitat. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya lelaki jadi-jadian itu mendadak berani dan segera pergi melarikan diri ke toilet terdekat.

' _Tok tok tok tok tok...'_ Pintu diketuk dengan frekuensi cepat oleh seorang waria yang kini sedang menahan BAB, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, bahkan saat menuju perjalanan pergi ke toilet ini, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia meledakan bom nuklir. Tadinya ia berharap semua bebannya akan hilang saat ia pergi ke toilet, namun kenyataan berkata lain, ia dihadapkan oleh cobaan baru yang membuatnya masih harus menahan rasa sesak BAB-nya-entah berapa lama lagi, pastinya sampai orang dalam toilet itu keluar.

Fasilitas kontrakan itu memang sangat minim, hanya ada dua toilet disana; satu toilet pria dan satu toilet wanita. Kadang Armin ingin masuk ke toilet wanita yang berada disamping untuk melegakan dirinya sejenak, namun ia tak mau sebab image-nya nanti akan luntur.

' _Kriet'_ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, pintu surga itu pun terbuka juga, dan tampaklah sesosok manusia yang tak terduga keluar dari balik daun pintu.

"SASHA?" teriak Armin yang terkejut. "Kamu ngapain disitu? Itu kan toilet pria."

"Eh Armin, tumben berani ke toilet sendirian. Mau ngapain kesini?" bukannya menjawab, si fujo ber-otak dua gb itu malah nanya balik. Pertanyaan itu membuat Armin jadi grogi-takut image-nya luntur lagi kalau ia berkata jujur, sepertinya lebih baik ia mengabaikan Sasha dan segera kabur masuk toilet.

"Emm.. bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah pribadi. Jaa ne~"- _'Blam'_ Bocah itu melambai lalu seketika hilang dari pandangan ditelan pintu toilet. Beribu pertanyaan menghujani pikiran Sasha, melihat kelakuan aneh temannya itu.

Armin yang sudah masuk toilet, segera melepas celananya dengan tidak sabaran. Dan akhirnya ritual pajang pun dimulai.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Matahari perlahan mulai muncul di ufuk timur, sinarnya yang kekuningan kayak yang ngambang-ngambang di WC (?) menembus sebuah kaca jendela kinclong yang dirawat dengan sepenuh hati seperti anak sendiri oleh seorang babu yang tak digaji. Cahayanya yang hangat berhasil menampar wajah tampan seorang pria pendek yang kini berminyak kayak kuali kantin, sehingga membuatnya terusik dan menggeliat-geliat manja kayak ulat sagu.

Disaat seisi kontrakan masih molor-molor syantik, Levi sudah loncat dari tempat tidurnya dengan muka yang masih berminyak setengah kilo, untuk melakukan ritual bersih-bersih pagi seperti biasa. Beruntungnya penghuni kontrakan itu memiliki seorang babu yang ikhlas membersihkan ruangan. Tapi karena saking rajinnya Levi, yang lainnya jadi tak tau diri. Contohnya saja seperti penghuni baru yang tidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya itu. Levi agak sedikit _cringe_ melihat betapa berantakannya tempat tidur pria itu, remah-remah roti dan kripik kentang hadir menghiasi ranjangnya yang kusut. Levi tak menyangka, ternyata Eren lebih parah dari tuyul di kamar sebelah. Tapi tak apalah, sebagai calon istri yang baik di masa depan, Levi akan membereskannya.

Pemutar musik dinyalakan dengan lagu _Goyang Nasi Padang_ , Levi yang berada di ruang tengah pun mulai bergoyang ala bang Jali sambil membersihkan kontrakan. Tak biasanya hari ini Levi OOC banget.

Akibat suara musik yang lumayan keras itu, Barbie nyasar dari pohon jengkol jadi terbangun dari mimpi basahnya (?) *dilempari barbel ama Mikasa*. "Huahh... siapa sih yang berisik pagi-pagi buta gini?" katanya, sambil nguap-nguap cantik. Lalu gadis itu pun pergi menghampiri asal suara musik tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, ia dibuat terkejut dengan sosok bang Levi yang kini sudah bereinkarnasi jadi bang Jali dengan goyangannya yang _ctarr_ membahana. "Astaga?! Abang gw kok tiba-tiba kayak gini ya? Apa ini tanda-tanda kiamat sudah dekat?" Mikasa hanya bisa mengurut dada sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan aneh abangnya itu.

Tak lama itu datanglah sosok manusia setengah titan yang juga terganggu gara-gara suara musik tersebut. "Aduh.. tolong dong, musiknya dikecilin dikit." Gerutu pemuda itu, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih nge-blur. Dengan dada yang dibiarkan tak berbusana, celana panjang hitam yang menggantung pas-pasan dipinggang dan resletingnya yang terbuka beberapa centi, rambut bangut tidur yang terlihat kayak rambut Takumi Usui, dan kalung kunci lemari yang bergelayut di lehernya, membuat penampilan pria beriris hijau itu terlihat luar biasa hot. Dua abang beradik itu hampir mimisan melihatnya.

Saat akhirnya Eren sudah menemukan fokusnya, ia pun medapati dua saudara Ackerman berdiri disana, dengan Mikasa yang masih terbalut baju tidur pink bergambar _Power Ranger_ , dan Levi dengan peralatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Ternyata kalian. Tolong dong dikecilin dikit volumenya, aku gak bisa tidur nih. Huahh..." melihat kantong mata yang hampir bocor itu Mikasa bisa tau, kalau Eren habis begadang semalam.

"Ano.. maaf mengganggumu, aku akan kecilkan suaranya" Mikasa mulai caper dengan wajahnya yang _sok_ imut, dan sepertinya Levi mulai merasakan aura-aura penikung.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Hoaaam.." jawab Eren sambil menguap dengan mulut menganga lebar mirip _Beast Titan._ "Emm.. ngomong-ngomong apakah kau yang menghidupkan musik itu? Bukannya mengejek, hanya saja... _lagu Goyang Nasi Padang_ kurang cocok untuk cewek sepertimu." lanjut Eren. Walaupun kata-kata Eren masih terdengar menggantung, rona merah sudah muncul di pipi mikasa.

"Cewek sepertiku? Memangnya aku ini seperti apa menurutmu?" tanya Mikasa sembari memanfaatkan situasi untuk PDKT.

"Yah.. menurutku kau terlihat seperti cewek yang tangguh, berwibawa dan dihormati, jadi tentu saja lagu _Goyang Nasi Padang_ tidak cocok untukmu." jawab Eren sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak berkutu (?). Semburat pink langsung membanjiri wajah Mikasa, dan jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang, ia pun segera menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Eren yang bingung, melihat mikasa yang tertunduk tiba-tiba.

"Ti..tidak ada." jawab Mikasa grogi, dengan kepala tertunduk. "ngomong-ngomong, musik itu bukan aku yang ngidupin, tapi Levi." sambungnya.

Eren langsung _syok_ mendengarnya, dan segera memutar bola matanya demi mendapati Levi yang kini lagi ngelap-ngelap kaca dengan muka masam.

"Ah, masa sih. Gak mungkin." ucapnya dengan seringaian tak percaya.

"Iya. Kalo kamu gak percaya tanya aja sama dia." jawab Mikasa. Melihat ekspresi Levi yang sepertinya tak mendukung untuk diajak bicara, Eren lebih memilih bungkam sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"Ada-ada aja kamu Mik. Udah ya, aku mau lanjut tidur." Eren menutup pembicaraan takut-takut Levi bakal ngamuk kalau obrolan itu terus dilanjutkan.

"Baiklah." jawab Mikasa singkat sambil memberikan senyum penuh cinta.

Saat Eren hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju kamrnya, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan, kakinya terpeleset lantai kinclong yang baru saja dipel si babu kontrakan, dengan reflek Mikasa yang berada di dekatnya berusaha menolongnya. Namun ia gagal, ia malah ikutan terjatuh juga, karena saking licinnya lantai itu.

 _BRUKK_

Mikasa membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan hingga membuat matanya hampir keluar. Insiden itu membuat mukanya dibanjiri warna merah diiringi dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, pasalya-Eren, cowok yang ia sukai itu kini berada di atasnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama seperti dirinya. Mikasa tak menyangka akan mengalami moment ini dengan cepat. Dada Eren yang telanjang membuat mikasa semakin merona malu. Dan untuk sesaat waktu seakan membeku dengan mata yang saling tatap-menatap.

Levi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terkejut sebentar, lalu poker face kembali seperti biasa. Namun dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia menjerit-jerit cemburu. _'Dasar Eren! Sekalian aja lu cicipin tu cewek!_ ' curhatan hati sang Levi.

Tak lama setelah insidet kepleset itu, sosok kuda anggora pun muncul karena suara musik yang bising dengan iler yang sudah berkerak di sisi bibirnya. "Hoaahh... berisik amat sih, gw jadi kebangun." mendengar suara yang tak asing itu semua yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut langsung menoleh, dan tampaklah seorang pria setengah kuda yang kini mukanya kusut, sekusut kain lap dapur.

Jean langsung melotot horor saat melihat Eren melakukan posisi Adidas (abang diatas adik dibawan) bersama gebetannya, Mikasa. Emosinya pun langsung memuncak setinggi gunung Everest.

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya lu nyentuh gebetan gw!" ia pun segera mencabut rambu-rambu jalan dan _vanding machine_ (?) lalu melemparkannya ke arah Eren.

"Gak kena~" ejek Eren yang berhasil menghindar dengan gaya mirip seorang informan berpakaian serba hitam yang selalu bawa-bawa pisau.

"IZAAAYAAA!" teriak kuda liar yang mulai ngawur akibat efek nonton Durarara.

"Woi kalian salah anime! _Cut cut!_ " tiba-tiba suara Armin terdengar dari balik lobang jepang, dan membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu langsung menoleh kearahnya. Mereka pun langsung melotot horor saat melihat sosok manusia aneh dengan penampilannya yang menyeramkan.

"Lu... lu si-si-si-siapa?" tanya Jean gagap dengan bulu kuduk yang naik.

"Masa kamu gak kenal sih? Aku ini kan Armin. Apa aku terlalu imut ya sehingga membuatmu lupa?" semuanya langsung teriak histeris,bukan hanya karena sosok makhluk asing itu adalah Armin, faktor terbesarnya adalah karena suara Armin terdengar persis seperti suara Pico dari anime terhoror sedunia yang mungkin tidak harus saya sebutkan karena para pembaca pasti sudah tau. Entah apa yang merasuki Armin sampai-sampai ia ngidol sama tokoh anime horor itu, apa ini termasuk efek makan rujak kemarin, entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya lah yang tau.

Musik Levi yang udah kayak backsound, berganti lagu menjadi lagu Orange opening anime Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso, dan disaat suasana masih tegang-tegangnya setegang fanfic yaoi yang rate M-an, sosok fujoshi elit bintang lima tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dan melakukan tarian ice scatting ala Victor Nikiforov di anime Yuri On Ice menggunakan sandal swallow, hingga membuat fanfic ini makin absurd.

Semuanya langsung terpana ke arah wanita bernama Hanji itu. Tarian ice scatting-nya terlihat sangat luar biasa dengan gerakan yang mulus dan lompatan-lompatan kodok terbangnya yang sungguh memukau-walau hanya menggunakan sandal swallow yang umurya udah tiga taunan. Namun di akhir pertunjukan tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan yang tak diinginkan; ia kepleset kepala Armin seperti kepleset kulit pisang saat hendak turun dari lompatannya untuk mengakhiri pertunjukannya.

 _BRUKK_

Lantai yang sudah dipel seperti tanpa lantai itu dicium mesra oleh seorang maniak yaoi berkacamata. Si bocah setengah Pico hanya bisa menangis meratapi kepalanya udah benjol segede tabung gas LPG.

"KYAA! SENSEI APA YANG TERJADI?!" tiba-tiba teriakan histeris Sasha terdengar disela-sela kegajean itu dan membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana. Dengan cepat, gadis itu pun langsung menghampiri sensei-nya yang kini sedang bermesraan dengan lantai.

"Sensei.. sensei.. katakan sesuatu.. jangan tinggalkan muridmu ini!" adegan dramatis pun terjadi diantara keduanya, dan entah kenapa lagu Orange yang sudah mencapai reff itu jadi sesuai dengan drama mereka.

Ditengah-tengah kehebohan itu, muncullah seorang gadis berambut orange dengan pakaian rapi yang membuat beberapa oranng di sana jadi terkejut horor. "Woi kalian ngapain? Nggak sekolah?" seketika Armin dan Sasha pun kebakaran jenggot dan langsung pergi siap-siap.

"Emm.. Levi nggak sekolah juga?" tanya Eren dengan gobloknya. Dengan kecepatan Lightning Mc Queen ember yang dipake buat ngepel pun melayang ke muka tampan itu.

* * *

Siang Hari

Saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang sepi, soalnya para penghuni kontrakan pada pergi, ada yang sekolah dan ada yang kuliah. Dan tinggallah Levi seorang diri yang lagi menatap layar laptop di kamarnya menonton drama serial Ecounter *gak nyagka levi ternyata k-popers* dengan koneksi internet yang didapat dari hasil curian jaringan wifi tetanggga sebelah.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya; 'kenapa Levi nggak kerja?' Yah, untuk sekarang ia menganggur dari pekerjaan lamanya untuk mencari pekerjaan baru yang lebih baik; sesuai dengan jurusan kuliahnya dulu sebagai arsitek. Kenapa? Sebab Levi tidak tahan dengan pekerjaan lamanya, dimana ia menjadi seorang kuli bangunan yang mau tidak mau harus siap menghadapi bahaya apapun yang akan menimpanya, belum lagi gaji yang tak seberapa, dan panas matahari yang membahana yang membuat kulitnya jadi item kayak abis luluran pake abu gosok. Tapi tenang aja, kulit Levi sekarang udah putih lagi kok, mulus dan kinclong lagi karena pakai Marina UV White. *maaf jadi promosi/digampar sepatu*

"ANJER, KAMPRET, KURANG AJAR" oh ya, kita hampir melupakan makhluk astral ini, saking abstraknya ia jadi terabaikan. Sosok yang lagi koar-koar gak jelas ini adalah si tuyul anaknya pak Saitama, kembarannya Aang di Avatar The Legend Of Aag. Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu membuat Levi terkejut dan kepalanya kejedot layar laptop. Levi yang naik tensi pun langsung menghampiri sosok tuyul yang lagi teriak-teiak gak jelas di ruang tengah.

"WOI! BISA DIAM NGGAK?!" teriak Levi nggak pake toa (pengeras suara).

Si tuyul langsung mati kutu ngedengar teriakan si om-om bantet yang mukanya nyeremin kayak genderuwo Amerika. Namun karena kekesalannya yang meluap-luap ia pun mendadak berani membalas omongan Levi.

"GW TELAT SEKOLAH LEV! Toge amat sih kalian-eh tega. Gak bangunin gw. Belum lagi hari ini ada ulangan, presentasi, ambil nilai tugas kelompok, ambil nilai PR, upacara, senam SKJ, senam pramuka, senam lantai, senam aerobik, senam ibu hamil (?)"

Levi hanya termenung diam mendengar ocehan si tuyul yang makin lama makin aneh aja. Disisi lain dia agak kasihan melihat Connie yang tak dibangunkan oleh teman-temannya, itu sih bukan urusannya, kalo mau niat sekolah ya bangun sendiri gak usah dibangunin orang. Dan jika bocah botak itu mau ke sekolah sudah gak mungkin lagi sebab sekarang sudah jam 12 siang, paling juga dia udah dibuat alpha.

"Gimana ini Lev? Gw harus gimana?" tuyul makin panik.

"Yaudah gini aja, coba deh lu ngadep ke belakang."

"Ngadep ke belakang buat apa?" alisnya terangkat sebelah, bingung mendengar perintah Levi yang nampak absurd.

"Udah gak usah banyak cincong. Turutin aja!"

"Iya iya. Gini kan?"

Untuk selanjutnya Levi hanya mengangguk, dan seketika dengan kecepatan 299.792.448 km/detik atau setara dengan kecepatan cahaya matahari masuk ke bumi, ia menendang pantat Connie yang lagi setengah nungging hingga membut tuyul malang itu melayang jauh dan dalam waktu beberapa detik ia sampai ke sekolahnya.

Levi menghempar-hempaskan tangannya sama seperti saat ia selesai membuang sampah.

"Akhirnya pergi juga tu tuyul." ucapnya dengan nada datar dan muka datar yang sebelas duabelas sama aspal.

Setelah itu Levi pun pergi, kembali ke kamarnya *eh tunggu itukan kamarnya Eren juga/abaikan* untuk melanjutkan acara nonton drakor siangnya.

Saat pantat baru ngedeplok beberapa menit dikasur, tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang tadinya ditutup terbanting keras, sontak Levi pun langsung terkejut tingkat dewa.

 _GUBRAK!_

"EH ANJIR, SONG HYE KYO, PARK BO GUM, JANG SEUNG JO, KIM HYE EUN, KO CHANG SEOK!" karena saking terkejutnya pemain-pemain drama Encounter pun jadi korban teriakannya. Gara-gara hal itu ia jadi gagal ngeliat _kissing scene_ dan langsung tutup laptop agar aibnya gak ketahuan.

"Eh, Levi."sapa si biang kerok dari kejadian tersebut dengan ekspreri tanpa dosa, yang ternyata adalah Eren si penghuni baru.

"Lo kalo mau masuk tu, ketok pintu dulu napa?! Kaget gw bangsat!" teriak Levi yang memanas.

"Lah, kan tadi pintunya dah gw ketok, tapi gak ada yang nyahut, yaudah gw banting aja." jawab Eren dengan santai dan entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Levi yang lagi emosi tingkat Burj Khalifa.

Si biang kerok pun melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke kamar itu, dan dengan seenak jidat lebarnya Pixis, ia duduk di kasurnya Levi; dimana konon katanya kasur itu tak ada yang berani nyentuh,-lalu merebahkan badannya yang masih terbalut kemeja putih berdasi hitam dan celana hitam di depan kipas angin yang berputar.

"Ngapain lu kesini?!" cetus Levi yang masih kesal, belum lagi pemuda itu menyentuh kasurnya, dan membuatnya semakin darah tinggi.

"Tadi dosen pelajaran terakhir gak masuk, jadi aku pulang aja." jawab si penghuni baru dengan santai tanpa dosa dan tanpa beban.

Ingin rasanya Levi nyincang itu badan si Eren, kalau-kalau saja ia tak ingat umur. Namun, karena ia sadar ia udah tua *author jadi bahan cicangan Levi* ia pun mencoba mengendalikan emosi.

"Haahhh..." desahan seksi nyerocos dari mulut Eren, saat angin kipas meniup manja badannya yang banjir keringat.

Levi nyaris mimisan dibuatnya, bukan hanya karena mendengar desahan sekseh itu, namun penampilan si Eren yang kini luar biasa hot, dengan kancing baju yang terbuka tiga biji sehingga menampakkan dadanya yang aduhai, dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, membuat penampilan pria itu makin ikemen dan menggoda.

Levi yang mulai salting pun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Eren yang menyadari keanehan itu, melirik sedikit pria disampingnya.

"Lu ngapa Lev?" tanya Eren dengan muka heran yang polos.

"Eng..nggak! gak ada!" balas Levi grogi dan gagap-gagap kayak Azis Gagap.

"Hehh.. yakin ga ada? Jangan-jangan.. kamu.. lagi mikirin yang aneh-aneh ya?" muka Eren yang tadinya polos kayak bayi baru lahir berubah drastis jadi menggoda, dan entah kenapa aura-aura seme-nya mulai keluar.

"Aku bilang nggak ada ya nggak ada, bo-bodoh!" Levi berusaha menjauhkan muka merahnya dari muka Eren yang mendekat.

"Ehhh... gitu ya." balas Eren dengan senyuman yang terlihat _yandere_. Levi pun makin dag-dig-dug dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Suasana mejadi hening sejenak sebelum Eren beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?" ucap pria beriris hijau itu tiba-tiba.

Beribu pertanyaan tentunya langsung menumpuk di otak Levi, melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu yang kini tengah mengancingkan baju untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

"Pergi kemana?"

Eren tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

"Kencan dengan Mikasa."

Seketika pupil Mata Levi mengecil. Terkejut, kesal, kecewa, adalah hal yang cocok untuk mengambarkan ekspresi hatinya. Eren masih mempertahankan senyuman yang sama, senyum tak bersalah yang semakin mengiris hati Levi.

Levi teringat akan sebuah kata; 'Orang yang kamu cintai belum tentu mencintaimu' sepertinya kata-kata itu berlaku untuk dirinya. Bodohnya ia telah menaruh hati pada Eren, toh Eren juga seorang pria, tentu saja ia menyukai wanita, belum lagi Mikasa teman satu kampusnya.

Levi menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik rambut hitamnya.

"Oh yaudah. Pergilah." Seperti biasa, nadanya datar, namun kini sedikit bercampur kekecewaaan.

Eren membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi menuju pintu. Mungkin diluar sana Mikasa sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Seharusnya Levi senang melihat pria yang mengusik ketenangannya kini pergi dari ruangan itu, ia pasti bisa melanjutkan kembali nonton drama korea-nya, lebih tepatnya adegan kising scene yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Saat Eren sudah sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Pintu tak dibuka sama sekali, senyum dibalik kepalanya yang menunduk sepertinya tak dapat ditahan.

"Pfft... ha ha." Gelak tawa mulai terdengar di ruangan yang sepi itu, Levi menoleh, melihat Eren yang ada di depan pintu.

Karena tak dapat menahan tawanya, Eren pun lepas kendali, entah apa yang lucu dan siapa yang melawak, Levi dibuat bingung dengan tawa Eren yang tiba-tiba membludak, bahkan anda sendiri para reader pun pasti bingung kenapa si Eren tiba-tiba ketawa.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHA.. HAHA" suara tawa Eren memenuhi kamar itu. Karena saking lucunya, ia pun sampai sakit perut. Levi memang tak tau apa yang membuat si Eren tertawa, namun sepertinya tawa itu membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"HAHAHAH... HAHA.. HAH.. HAH... baiklah..." Eren mencoba menenangkan diri. "Kau lucu Levi. Pfttt... HAHAHAHA..."

Ternyata penyebab dari tertawanya adalah Levi sendiri. Mendengar hal itu Levi langsung naik tensi, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan kali ini bersumpah akan menyincang Eren hidup-hidup.

Pedang bermanuver 3D sudah menggantung ditangannya, siap untuk menyincang Eren. "Terus aja lu ketawa." Dan seketika Eren dimutilasi lalu dijadiin bakso. Eh salah *dilempar batu gilingan* Oke, saat Levi mengangkat pedang bermanuver 3D-nya, hendak memenggal kepala Eren, tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu ditangkap.

"Kau lucu sekali Levi. Lihat ekspresi mu tadi, kau benar-benar termakan tipuanku." Ucap Eren meledek.

Muka Levi langsung memerah hingga merahnya sebelas duabelas sama tomat. Ternyata soal kencan dengan mikasa tadi hanyalah tipuan belaka. Ia merasa kesal namun disisi lain merasa bodoh, ini pertama kalinya ia kena tipu, dan diantara sekian juta orang, Eren lah satu-satu-nya yang berhasil melakukannya. Untuk sementara skor 1-0.

"Kau, dasar kurang ajar!" saat tangan yang satunya hendak melayang, Eren langsung menarik tubuh pendek itu, mendekapnya lalu menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman.

Pupil Levi yang selalu mengecil kini membesar, untuk beberapa detik Levi terdiam kaku, namun karena amarahnya belum berkhianat, cepat-cepat ia mendrong tubuh Eren-melepas ciuman itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" tukas Levi sambil mengelap mulutnya yang terkena ciuman nyasar Eren

"Menciummu." Jawab Eren singkat, padat dan jelas.

"...kau bodoh. Lelaki tidak seharusnya mencium sesama lelaki!" dusta Levi yang _tsundere_.

"Heehh.. benarkah? Jadi.. kau lebih suka jika aku mencium Mikasa?" Levi langsung skakmat mendengar perkataan Eren, dan membuat skor jadi 2-0.

Melihat Levi yang udah kena skak semakin membuat Eren gemes, dan langsung aja tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mendorong tubuh kecil itu ke tembok lalu kembali melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Apa yang-humph..." mulut Levi seketika disumbat oleh Eren. Si pendek yang semakin kesal karena dirinya dimain-mainkan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Eren, namun tak berhasil. Karena tak berhasil ia pun menumbuk-numbuk tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya itu, mencakar atau melakukan apapun yang dapat membuat Eren menyingkir darinya, namun semua usahanya nihil, pria itu entah kenapa jadi lebih kuat darinya.

Semua serangan yang diberikan Levi sama sekali tak berasa apapun bagi Eren, malah hal itu semakin membuatnya greget, dan semakin ingin mencium Levi. Hisap-gigit-hisap-gigit, ia lakukan berulang ulang, namun sepertinya hal itu belum cukup untuk membuat Levi berkhianat dengan amarahnya, ia pun mencoba masuk ke level lebih tinggi. Dengan ganas pria yang lebih tinggi itu pun mengigit bibir Levi hingga berdarah, dan sukses membuat mulut Levi terbuka karena teriak kesakitan. Lidah Eren langsung masuk menjelajahi tiap bagian dalam mulut Levi, menjilat dengan liar dan mendominasi. Nafas Levi yang terengah-engah terasa jelas olehnya, namun hal itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berhenti, ia menjilat bagian bibir Levi yang berdarah, lalu memasukkan lidahnya kembali yang telah menempel dengan darah sang kekasih. Saliva berhasil keluar lewat ujung mulut Levi, menandakan kemenangan dari sang pendominasi, dan membuat skor menjadi 3-0.

Eren melepaskan ciumannya, dan tampaklah wajah Levi yang udah mabok kayak habis minum Baygon campur Bayclin. Ia tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya."

"..hah...hah.. da-dasar kurang ajar.. akan kubunuh kau.. dan kukubur kau dalam selokan."

Ancaman Levi terdengar sangat lucu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terkondisikan sama kata-katanya, Eren pun semakin gregetan melihatnya.

"Disaat seperti ini kau bahkan masih berani mengancamku, hahah, Levi kau lucu sekali." Ia mengapit dagu Levi lalu tersenyum meledek, alhasil Levi yang dibuat malu pun langsung membuang muka.

Tentu saja Eren tak ingin mengakhiri permainan ini hanya sampai tahap berciuman saja, ia ingin lanjut ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Eren mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil Levi untuk membawanya ke kasur, sontak Levi pun langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tu-turunkan aku!"

"Aku ingin lebih, Levi."

Semburat pink langsung membanjiri wajah Levi, dan jantungnya pun mulai berdisko-disko. Ekspresi Eren saat mengatakannya benar-benar gentelman. Namun, karena ia _tsundere_ , tentu saja ia menolak.

"Le-lepaskan aku Eren! Lepaskan!" untuk selanjutnya Eren tidak menghiraukan ocehan Levi, ia tetap berjalan menuju kasur, hingga saat sudah sampai ia pun membaringkan Levi disana.

"Sudah ku lepaskan kan?" ledek Eren, Levi kesal tapi disisi lain mukanya memerah. Yah, si Levi memang sudah dilepaskan, namun kini Eren berada di atasnya dan kedua lengannya dikunci rapat oleh tangan Eren sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Tentu saja Levi sudah bisa menebak; apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya, bahkan para readers pun pasti sudah tau. Ini terlalu cepat baginya, mereka bahkan baru saja saling mengenal, belum lagi ini pertama kalinya ia di-yaoi *si Eren beruntung banget ya* ia belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Levi meronta-ronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Eren yang sekuat macan *efek makan Biskuat waktu kecil/abaikan* namun tak berhasil, sesekali ia menggigit tangan Eren atau memerintah Eren untuk segera melepaskannya—tanda ia tak setuju melakukannya, tapi hasilnya sama aja, nol besar. Nafsu si Eren malah makin nambah, melihat Levi yang meronta sia-sia tak berdaya.

"Eren, lepaskan!" masih mencoba memberi perintah yang sia-sia, kali ini Eren akan mengubah perintah itu jadi sebuah desahan. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Levi, menggigitnya perlahan, menghisap, lalu menjilat.

"Hyaah~ E... E... Eren hentikan." Dusta Levi yang pengen lebih.

Eren yang ketagihan mendengar desahan Levi, terus menjilati telinga kecil itu. Jilat-jilat-jilat ia lakukan terus seolah memaksa Levi untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ahhh... Ere-ahhh...hyahh..." desahan Levi makin menjadi-jadi.

Eren menghentikan jilatannya saat telinga Levi sudah basah, lalu menggantikannya dengan sebuah bisikan

"Levi, kau cemburu kan?"

Sontak, muka Levi yang tadinya sudah memerah makin memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu!"

"Tidak usah berbohong, Levi. Aku tau kok. Kau sudah cemburu sejak Mikasa berbicara padaku tadi pagi kan. Belum lagi... insiden tak terduga itu."

Lagi-lagi Levi skakmat, dan membuat skor Eren unggul jadi 4-0. Eren puas melihat reaksi malu Levi yang tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali melanjutkan permainannya, kali ini ia turun sedikit ke bawah, menghisap leher Levi yang putih, kinclong, dan mulus.

"Hyahh~" baru beberapa detik, satu desahan berhasil lolos dari mulut Levi, Eren semakin melancarkan aksinya. Tangannya yang gatal mulai menyelip dalam baju Levi, mencari-cari sebuah tonjolan merah muda, dan saat ia rasa sudah menemukannya, ia memainkan puting unyu itu dengan ahli, dan menghasilkan sebuah rambatan geli di tubuh kecil itu yang semakin membuat Levi mengerang tak terkendali.

"Hyah... ahh... E...ah... Ren..."

Rasa geli di leher bercampur dengan rasa geli di putingnya, dan menghasilkan sebuah sensasi nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia tak bisa berbohong kalau hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Setelah beberapa menit, Eren melepaskan hisapannya dari Leher levi, dan membuat bekas-bekas berwarna merah tanda cintanya tertinggal disana. Ia beranjak sedikit, memerhatikan wajah Levi yang sudah memerah parah.

"Kau ingin lanjut?"

Levi memalingkan mukanya "Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Kau yakin? Tapi.. aku sudah tegang."

"Itu bukan urusanku! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Bukan urusanmu? Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku lanjutkan ini dengan Mikasa?"

Skakmat lagi untuk Levi, Eren menang lagi dengan skor 5-0. Seriangaian menyebalkannya menambah rasa kesal dihati Levi, dan membuat pria pendek itu bisu mendadak.

Dengan jarak muka yang sangat dekat, Eren kembali mencium Levi dengan ganas, hingga membuat Levi tumbang lagi. Disisi lain, sebelah tangannya tengah melancarkan aksi untuk membuka resleting celana Levi, lalu memengang torpedo si uke yang ternyata sudah tegang dari tadi.

Tidak ada yang tau, kalau saat itu dibalik lobang plafon, ada fujoshi bintang lima yang sudah memata-matai perbuatan mereka dari tadi. Makhluk asing itu adalah Hanji Zoe. Penciumannya akan hal-hal berbau yaoi telah membawanya ke tempat tersebut,dengan sigap dan cepat ia langsung bawa kamera video, lalu merekam bioskop premier itu. Ini diluar perkiraannya, terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk melakukannya, ternyata Eren lebih ganas dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Hyahhh~" Seketika saus tar-tar muncrat dari torpedonya Levi dan mengenail muka Eren, lalu muncrat lagi dan mengenai muka hanji yang lagi ngintip. Terlalu cepat untuk mencapai klimaks, ini semua akibat dari jari-jari profesional Eren yang goyang dua jari dalam lubangnya.

Saat Eren mulai mengeluarkan torpedonya dan hendak memasukkannya ke tubuh Levi, tiba-tiba; tak ada angin tak ada hujan, plafon kamar itu runtuh secara tak terduga dan membuat keduanya terkejut. Ada dua kemungkinan penyebab kejadian tersebut; antara atap plafon yang memang udah tua atau Hanji yang kelebihan berat badan *dilempar batako*

 _BRUKK_

Eren langsung tutup resleting, Levi langsung naikin celana. Debu putih mengempul di kamar tersebut dan membuat keduanya terbatuk-batuk. Di tengah puing-puing reruntuhan itu tampaklah sosok horor yang membuat keduanya merinding, dan siapa lagi sosok itu jika bukan 'Hanji' si fujoshi tingkat dewa yang udah bergelar professor.

Situasi awkward sejenak, sebelum Hanji melontarkan kata-katanya. "Ma-maaf mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan." Dengan ekspresi cengegesan dan kamera video ditangan yang sudah siap merekam ulang, membuat Eren dan Levi makin merinding horor. Suasana pun menjadi awkward kuadrat.

'Melanjutkan kembali' bagaimana bisa mereka melanjutkannya kembali setelah tau seorang fujo bintang lima yang paling mesum sedunia telah memata-matai perbuatan laknat mereka dari tadi. Bahkan orang paling bodoh di dunia pun pasti tak akan mau melakukan perkataan itu.

Saat ini intinya mereka berdua dalam bahaya, Hanji sudah mengetahui perbuatan mereka, bahkan sudah merekamnya. Satu kontrakan ini pasti bakal tau hubungan terlarang mereka, dan tidak menutup kemungkin jika mereka jadi bahan sorotan para fujoshi sedunia, atau yang paling parah; munculnya doujinshi yaoi Ereri yang menggemparkan dunia. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat keduanya drop, terutama Levi-melihat ia adalah orang yang paling berwibawa seantero anime SNK.

Aura-aura tak mengenakkan mulai muncul dari tubuh Levi. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati si fujoshi bejat di depannya. Firasat Hanji mulai tidak enak saat ia dan Levi sudah berhadapan. Dengan sigap dan cepat Levi pun mengeluarkan jurus tendangan Ronaldowati super-nya ke muka si fujoshi, hingga membuat wanita itu terbang melayang ke atas, melewati lobang plafon, dan terus berlanjut sampai berakhir menggantung di planet Mars.

Levi menghempas-hempaskan kedua tangannya kayak habis buang sampah. Eren yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa cengir-cengir horor.

"Ano... bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" seketika Levi yang tadinya nyeremin kayak setan jeruk purut berubah jadi kawaii super giga byte (?) hingga menmbuat anu Eren makin meneegang.

"Hee... tak kusangka kau ingin lanjut, padahal tadinya kau menolak." ledek Eren dengan tampang seme _sadistic_ -nya.

Akhirnya Eren pun menggendong Levi, membawanya ke kasur, lalu membaringkannya. Dan merekapun kembali melanjutkannya hingga sampai lima ronde.

Tak ada yang tau, kalau ternyata saat itu kamera video Hanji tertinggal di kamar itu dengan keadaan masih menyala, namun posisi lensa-nya menghadap ke lantai, jadi hanya ter-rekam suara saja. Sasha yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar itu saat lagi kosong, tak sengaja menemukan kamera video milik sensei-nya.

"Hehe hehe" tawa horor Sasha diiringi dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidung akibat mendengar BLCD Ereri dari kamera video tersebut, mengakhiri fanfic ini dengan gaje-nya.

 **TAMAT**

YEAYYY akhirnya siap juga ni fanfic XD. Izinkanlah kiranya saya akhiri dengan sebuah pantun:

Si Eren pergi ke rawa-rawa

Di rawa-rawa ketemu buaya

Kalau anda sudah siap baca

Jangan lupa di _review_ ya!


End file.
